Going to see a man about a horse
by margotb
Summary: The title has nothing to do with the actual story. I wrote this for a fic prompt. Captain Hector Barbossa has a secret that surprises everyone.


Notes: So this was written for a prompt competition thing, the prompt being 'secret'. I'm pretty sure the plot timeline is a bit off, but roll with it.

* * *

Hector Barbossa, current captain of the Black Pearl never intended to become what he did. Most wouldn't if given the choice. Not that he regretted it, not for a moment. He left home at 13 hoping to make a name for himself, for his family, for money's sake. As it turned out, money was easier to take then earn and that is how his name became known. As captain he held no ties, he made port and kept acquaintances if needed for some temporary purpose before usually cutting the floor from under their feet.

But this was different. This he couldn't do on his own and it killed him. Hector Barbossa, Captain of the Black Pearl needed help. Not just any help of course, oh no. The help of a woman. And one that blew hot and cold, feisty thing she was. Elizabeth Swann Turner. This trip he already regretted.

He looked over at the additional person on deck, clothed in boots, a loose shirt, and his jacket. Not good enough.

One thing you must understand is that in the life of a pirate, love is something that doesn't exist. Lest not between a man and a woman. Love of the ocean, the fight, the rum, the gold. Women, things like that were all temporary. Great, but they don't last on board a ship. When he was younger there was a strumpet, a pretty young thing, if he ever settled down, or at least kept one port it'd be wherever she was. Ameretta. Fine young thing, bright red hair. Just like their daughter. Every pirate has fathered a child, it's sort of the rules. They leave the fine young things before they even know. But as luck had it, his found him.

Of all the pirates sailing the seven seas, it happened to him. Hector Barbossa was not what one would call a family man, never had been, never would be, nothing could or would ever change that. However he'd softened a little. Not visibly, no. One would or could hardly tell. But he had. After dying, coming back, fighting, marrying a couple then watching one die as a sea goddess took her wrath upon you, well it makes you look at things a little differently.

He made up an excuse of course, making port at Port Royal, taking a huge risk with his life and his crew's. Something about striking up a bargain with someone about a horse, he told everyone something different. Truth of the matter was he needed help, it killed him but he was a strong willed man. In the dark of the night he stole away from the ship with the small child, an extra pair of hands aboard he said. His little girl. She was silent all the while, Barbossa taking the long road to make sure no one followed.

Elizabeth had taken up a home further away from the main land, close to the cliffs to keep watch for her husband. Blasted it took time to get to!

He finally saw the little house, chimney smoking and a light in the window as he approached. Hector straightened out his hat and coat before knocking. There was shuffling about behind the door and it killed him not to just go in.

"Yes? Who go--" Elizabeth stood wide eyed at the man at the door.

"Mrs. Turner," Barbossa respectfully removed his hat in respect for the woman before him.

It took a moment for Elizabeth to gather her senses about her before she spoke. "Captain Barbossa," she said quietly before moving aside and letting the man into her home and offering him a seat. He took it graciously while Will Turner the III watched in utter fascination each move of the notorious man who had appeared so late at night in their home.

"Let me cut to the point lass," he could see by the look on her face she was uneasy about his presence. "This is me daughter here," Barbossa said pulling the girl on to his lap and taking off her hat. "The Pearl is no place for her. Can't have her ending up like her stru--mum." He explained, careful not to use certain words too often less she pick them up.

"I know ye' got yer hands full with that one over there," he nodded over at Will as he spoke. Will moving to his mother's side in awe that the man saw him in the corner behind him. "But yer all I got. Besides, who better than to raise me flesh an' blood?" He laughed at himself for a moment before quieting.

"What is her name?" Elizabeth asked looking from the girl to Barbossa. "Chris," he said before continuing. "Couldn't let on to anyone, Christina, actually."

Will smiled at the girl who really didn't know what to make of her new found father. He had explained that he wasn't really good at this sort of thing and he'd make sure she was well taken care of. Curses, smell, piracy and all she had taken to him.

"Hello, I'm Will." He smiled at her before going into his room and taking out the toy hoop and stick. Chris looked up at her father and she got off his lap to go play.

Elizabeth and Barbossa were silent for sometime as they watched. "I can give you some mo--"

"If it will help you, by all means." Elizabeth replied neither one looking at the other.

"She'll be well taken care of." Elizabeth finally said looking over at him as he stood to leave.

"Wouldn'ta left her with ye otherwise, lass." He said before closing the door and heading back to The Pearl, one deckhand short.


End file.
